The Old is New Again
by NessEyes
Summary: What did you get when you have an emotional but yet logical four year old.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story idea came from an interview I read from the writers of the movie. They had said that in this new time line that some things would still happen for example Kirk cheating on the test and other things would be different. So I came up with this idea from the original series but with a twist. Also I am using my blackberry to type this up so only the basic spelling and grammar checks have been done. I apologize in advance for the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor do I know anyone connected to the franchise. I am just simply borrowing these characters for my own Creative World. When I am finish with them I will put them back.

**Chapter One- Introductions**

"Captain there is a Klingon vessel heading right for us" Lieutenant Sulu said.

A tiny voice could be heard from the captain's chair, "full steam ahead Mr. Sulu wrap 3."

"Are you sure about that captain?" Jim Kirk asked as he was standing by the captain's chair.

"Of course I am it would be highly illogical to not be confidant in my decision. In such a case if I was not confidant in my decision then I would not and should not be a captain" the little voice from the captain's chair said.

Jim Kirk turned to Lieutenant Uhura, "Lieutenant are you sure she is only four years old."

Lieutenant Uhura laughed, "I am starting to question that myself."

"Who knew dat those welcan genes were so strong" Ensign Chekov said with a laugh.

The source of the little voice stood up in the chair and you find out that the voice was coming from a little girl. She had the traditional Vulcan ears and eyebrows while her skin colour was that of mocha. There was no mistaking who her parents were Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Commander Spock.

"That is no way for a crew to talk about their captain. I am sentencing you all to no shore leave for 4 months."

"I didn't say anything!" Sulu said pretending to be shocked.

"Okay just mother, uncle Jim and Chekov then."

Kirk picked up the little girl and held her upside down. The crew could hear little giggles coming from the little girl. "This is a munity as I am first officer I am here by taking command of this ship. "

"On what grounds?" The little girl managed to get out.

"That it is your bed time" Lieutenant Uhura said as she walked towards Kirk and her daughter.

"But mother I am not tired and I find it quite illogical for me to go to bed when I am not tired."

"Ama'nessa you might find it illogical but as your mother I find it quite logical for you to go to bed at 20:00."

"Where is father?"

"He is having a private conversation with an old friend. So he can't help you."

"Okay" Ama'nessa said as Kirk put her down. "Can I at least say goodnight to father?"

Uhura took Ama'nessa's hand, "he will come and say goodnight. Now say goodnight to everyone."

"Your captain bits you all a goodnight."

As Ama'nessa and Uhura walked towards the turbo lift the crew said goodnight to Ama'nessa. Once they were in the lift Kirk said, "back to work everyone the fun is over."

"Aye sir" the crew said.

[End of Chapter One]

**Author's Note: I know this was short but I just wanted to get my feet wet. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Telling of a Tale

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone so much for their reviews and for the people added me to their story alert. I went to bed last night thinking no one would read it and when I woke up this morning and checked my e-mail, it made me smile. You guys made my day . So with out further adieu here is chapter two which should be a lot longer than chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor do I know anyone connected to the franchise. I am just simply borrowing these characters for my own Creative World. When I am finish with them I will put them back.

**Chapter Two-Telling of a Tale**

Commander Spock was heading towards Ama'nessa's room, he had just gotten off the communicator with Spock Prime. Spock Prime had become a kind of living diary so to speak to Commander Spock. Spock Prime would never tell Spock what to do but he was there as a guide to help his younger self find the peace that he, Spock Prime was in. It was after all talking to Spock Prime that Spock had allowed himself to feel the joys of becoming a father. Spock thought back to the many conversations he had over the years with Spock Prime about becoming a father.

* * *

"_What is it Spock? I see something is troubling you?" _

"_Nyota has just informed me that I am about to be a father."_

"_Well that is good news, is it not?"_

"_Yes but what if…this child will be more human than Vulcan, how can I give this child what he or she needs?" _

"_Spock, do you think our mother and father had not these same thoughts. Our ways are very different from humans, as you well know. Nyota as might be going through the same thoughts as well for the child will of course be part Vulcan. I will leave you with this though to ponder. Did you not love our mother even though she was human? So will not any child of yours whether Vulcan or human will love you just the same?"_

_Spock nodded at Spock Prime. _

"_Go and talk to Nyota and before I bid you farewell I say congratulations" Spock Prime ended the communication._

* * *

"_It's a girl? I didn't think the Vulcan genes would be so strong, she has my ears, and my eyebrows and Nyota's skin colouring. I know it is illogical for me to say this but she is perfect. I thought you should know."_

_Spock Prime could hear the excitement in his younger self's voice. He knew that this child would be very helpful to his younger self in achieving inner peace. "What is her name?"_

"_Ama'nessa, it is a combination of names. I'm afraid, Nyota and I could not agree on a name. Ama is for mother and Nessa is for her grandmother."_

"_Spock I will not keep you much longer go back to your wife and your daughter and give the my well wishes."_

"_I will do that, good day."_

* * *

"_I don't know how I can keep control of my emotions. McCoy doesn't know what is causing her body temperature to keep rising. I done all the research I can think of, what should I do? Nyota has been contacting every medical specialist she can think of. I'm just wondering if maybe you came across this in your time?"_

"_I'll be on the first shuttle to the Enterprise."_

_

* * *

_

Spock was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his personal communicator.

"Father, it is story time?"

"I am on my way Ama'nessa."

[End of Chapter Two]

Author Note: I'm sorry for the chapters being short. I'm trying to get them out there for you guys to read. And I only have time at work to write it. Would you guys rather have longer chapters and wait a longer time for them or shorter chapters but an update (almost) everyday?


	3. Solving The Mystery

Author Note: It has been almost a year since I have updated this story. I hope people are still interested in it. So much has happen in the passed year. I felt like this was worse of my writing, that it doesn't show that I actually do have a university degree in writing, I also knew where I wanted to go with the story but wasn't sure how I was going to go there. I didn't really start the story off how I thought I would. I was searching on the net and I saw someone do a fan art of Spock and Uhura's kids and she named one of them Ama'nessa based on my story. That made me smile and realize that even though I may not have thought the story was good other people seemed to like a bit of it. Okay this is becoming a long author's note, just as long as a chapter. I also have been watching a lot of old trek because that is what I've been planning. I wanted to revisit some of the classic episodes and put a new spin on it.

How it is going to work is when I use the classic script dialogue I will bold it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor do I know anyone connected to the franchise. I am just simply borrowing these characters for my own Creative World. When I am finish with them I will put them back. Also I do not own the original dialogue from the show.

* * *

Spock Prime walked off the transporter pad walking over to Scotty and Kirk who were waiting for him.

"How is she?" Spock Prime said not bothering to do the formal Vulcan greetings; there were more important matters to tend to.

"Not so good. Her temperature has stop rising Bones was able to get that under control. But now she's weak, weakness has started to set in. She had to be moved from her quarters into sickbay" Kirk said shaking his head as he, Scotty and Spock Prime headed to sickbay.

"How long ago was she moved?"

"Just a few hours ago. Both Spock and Uhura were on the bridge and they felt her through their bond."

The doors to sickbay open up, Kirk, Spock Prime and Scotty walked in and Kirk stirred them towards the waiting family. Uhura was sitting by the biobed with her head on the bed, touching Ama'nessa. Spock was standing at the end of the biobed looking down at his daughter.

Ama'nessa opened her eyes, she saw her father at the end of the bed and managed to say, "father," she moved her head and a smile came on her face when she saw Spock Prime enter the room, "toz'ot."

The ends of Spock Prime's lip curl into a small smile, "yes it is I."

"Why are you here? Father did not tell me you were coming?"

"I did not want to ruin the surprise," Spock said walking closer to his daughter.

"Vulcans did not do surprises because surprises are not logical?"

"And what makes you think surprises are not logical?" Uhura said raising her head and putting on a small smile.

"I am not sure mother but can you tell me why surprises are logical."

"Of course I can. Surprises are logical just how hugs are. They react to our emotions. When someone offers us a surprises it is usually because they love you. Even though love is an emotion it is a logical one if an emotion can be so. Now you know that everyone on this ship loves you. And as you were not feeling well we thought that you needed cheering up."

Ama'nessa tried to sit up, "does that mean that sa'mekh'al is here?"

"Not as of yet but I did talk to him before I left New Vulcan and that he will be here in about 4.5 hours and that he will have a surprise for you. Before all of that can happen first, I would like to examine you along with doctor McCoy, then you can return to your sleep."

Ama'nessa nodded her head as her eyes began to close; the conversation was tiring her out. She did not want to let anyone know.

Spock Prime moved over to her while Spock, Kirk, Uhura and Scotty left the room. Dr. McCoy entered the room.

* * *

"The poor wee lass. Has just as much energy as a newborn kitten but doesn't want to show it" Scotty said shaking his head.

"It must be a Vulcan gene, I can think of a certain first officer who is the same way" Kirk said with a small smile, the matter was still too serious for him to give a real smile. Until he knew what was going on he would not, could not joke around to enjoyment.

Uhura gave a small smile as well but it did not reach her eyes.

"Captain May I suggest that some of us return to the bridge, there are too many senior members of the crew off of it."

Kirk walked over to Spock and slapped him on the back, "at the present that does not matter. If there is anything Mr. Sulu will be able to get a hold of us. We are only in sickbay Spock."

"As that may be Captain I shall return to the bridge for an update" and with those words Spock walked out of Sickbay.

"Well I'll be the devil. Stone cold that one, his wee little one lying there in sickbay and he off to work. Just rolls off of him."

"Scotty don't, you don't understand" Uhura said shaking her head trying not to cry. "He's holding onto his control more so than ever before. I don't have to feel it through my bond to know this. Ama'nessa means the world to him. The love that he has for her, words cannot describe and I know the word love in almost every federation and non-federation dialect. He has to keep control not just for himself but for Ama'nessa also because she will feel that something is wrong" Uhura chocked out the last words of her sentence.

Kirk pulled Uhura in for a hug and he glared at Scotty.

"I am sorry lass, I…don't know what to say. I just care so much for the wee one that I. Let me leave for now" Scotty said walking out of the room not sure how to apologize to Uhura for making her cry or for insulting Spock.

Ama'nessa had gone back to sleep. Spock Prime and McCoy were in the lab testing blood samples as well as looking over Ama'nessa's chart and medical history.

"She is more Vulcan than I thought a three quarters human child would be" Spock Prime said with a nod.

"We were all surprise by that. She even has that pesky green blood you all seem to have besides her running around looking like an elf. A cute elf but still an elf."

Spock Prime stopped the smile that wanted to appear on his face. For that comment had made him remember the McCoy of his time. The counterparts of this universe were different but so much the same as the ones he knew that in many ways he enjoyed being around them again, just so that he could experience them once again. "Interesting" Spock, said as he looked at the read out of the blood sample.

"What is interesting about it?" McCoy going over to Spock and taking the results from his hand.

"The copper in her blood has been reducing greatly. This is odd because this is not known in Vulcans or hybrids. There is a known human disease that all of her symptoms could fit into but we need to run more test to be sure."

"I see what you're saying" McCoy said beginning to set up the new test.

3.67 hours later when all the testing was done, they had an answer to what was causing Ama'nessa to be sick.

"It can't be possible?" McCoy said shaking his head; "the chances of anyone contacting this is **a billion to one.**"

"Well doctor she is the one. I suggest while I set everything up to starting treating Ama'nessa you info her parents and the other members of the crew."

McCoy nodded and walked out of the lab. He found Uhura, Kirk in Ama'nessa room along with Chekov and Sulu. Spock was in the transporter room with Scotty waiting for Sarek to beam aboard the ship.

"I have news" McCoy began but was cut off by Scotty, Spock and Sarek entering the room.

"What is it? Spock said running over to McCoy.

"She has…."

[End of Part 3]

* * *

Author's Note Part Two: I had no beta for this and it probably shows. I just wanted to get this chapter out so you guys know I'm picking this story back up. I hope that it was good enough for the long wait. And I promise that there will not be another wait in between chapters.


End file.
